


Love to Hate You

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya proposes a game of Too Hot: where two players kiss without touching. The loser touches the other first. So there's no doubt Izaya can win. Even against Shizu-chan, a mindless beast. To him, it's only a fun little game and a chance for humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PendulumDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/gifts).



> This is the **_SUUUUPER_ FLUFF** challenge between Mama Shizuwan (PendulumDeath) and I, where I made the bet to make some smutty thing about animal ears, porn, and lots of fluff.

"Too Hot," Shizuo repeats with a blank expression, clearly unamused when Izaya turns from his laptop on the table, knees pulled to his chest. Izaya smiles with the smirk of his barely twisting into a grin that Shizuo knows means trouble. From his chair at Shizuo's dinner table he's twisted into an odd contortion that must be uncomfortable despite not moving from where he's at. Shizuo decides to refrain from glaring just yet and figure out what the shitty flea is up to. "A game where two players kiss without touching until one touches the other."

"Such a dog, Shizu-wan, going to roll over for me?" Izaya teases, grinning handsomely like the devil's advocate he is—if not the devil already. But Shizuo perks an eyebrow, dark brown reading into the screen again and his face turns into an ugly scowl. Really, ruining all the fun by marring the charming face of his, even if Izaya will never admit to any involvement on what he wants. As long as he can just tip forward a little bit in his chair, slithering his hands onto Shizuo's thighs in light touches barely there and just enough pressure to make the beast uncomfortable. Shizuo's hands circle over Izaya's, catching him by surprise and holding them from traveling any closer to his groin.

"Shut it, flea-bitten mongrel," the blond snaps, meaning to bite his bottom lip when he wants to lean forward and take a bite out of Izaya. "I don't have time for your shitty games." Izaya clicks his teeth with a teasing nip just as Shizuo gets close, wanting a kiss when it's obvious in his muddy gaze. At this Shizuo's even more intent on getting what he wants, surging forward and nearly biting off the flea's lips as soon as he can catch the insect and force him still. As much as Izaya can groan and whine for him to let go, he still attempts pressing his lips into every breath Izaya keeps trying to swallow.

Izaya finally pushes Shizuo away, truly impossible with the monster's strength and he hates the fact that the blond mutt keeps smirking at him when he finally takes a seat across from him. A shuddering breath makes him sigh, rolling his eyes while Shizuo bares his teeth. Whatever. "Are you going to play with me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya cocks his head to the side, laughing with the bite in his voice. Shizuo glares at him once again, smirk fading into a frown as Izaya continues. "It's always a good test of strength, especially when it comes to bruising me when you touch me." Crossing his arms to grasp at his slender biceps, Izaya looks away and trembles, as if wounded. Too bad it elicits a shiver down his spine, forcing him to jerk and dig the pad of his thumb into a new bruise from the night before.

Glancing back at the computer screen, Shizuo considers the options and the smirk slipping over Izaya's lips, red and wet from his own saliva. It's an easy mark of possession like every mark he leaves on Izaya's body from bruise to bite but he figures the ones from his lips are a lot more than something Izaya can cover up. Just like these little games, where the flea thinks he's in control because Shizuo likes to kiss and touch even though if Izaya thinks it, he's got another thing coming for him. Which makes any game a dangerous little toy for Shizuo to step on, possibly right into another trap and take him like he's not already addicted to touching and tasting.

Even the smell—the reek, he thinks, is addicting.

"What's in it for me?" Shizuo retorts, hating the rise of Izaya's eyebrow elegant enough but still mocking in every sense of the meaning. Izaya shifts in his seat, getting comfortable and glancing back at the game's description on some shady-looking website, Shizuo not bothering to ask why and how the flea came up with this stupid game. "'Cause if you just want to flaunt your ass like the piece of shit you are, go do that somewhere else." Izaya cackles like a demon, lips splitting into one of those grins of malicious glee when he closes his laptop lid, pushing away the device as if sensing a sign of a bad omen.

"Well, Shizu-wan," Izaya rolls the newest nickname over his tongue, catching how Shizuo's eyes narrow in annoyance. Oh, he doesn't suspect a thing. "That's what prizes are for. And luckily I bought some things in order to not be bored in bed." A direct hit, stinging Shizuo's pride and avoiding the arm that nearly grabs him, hearing the growl in the monster's teeth and rattling down into his chest. From his folded jacket on the table close to him he picks it up, flipping it open to reveal a black plastic bag, crinkling and hitting the table with an intimidating thud. "I mean, did you honestly imagine that I'd be satisfied by being fucked in the ass like a dog? How primal of you, even if you're just a protozoic beast." Tension sizzles in the air, Izaya tasting the metallic blood and rage that comes from the beast's fists tightening and trying not to break any of his furniture. Maybe he can test how long it'll last, but even that's a hopeless cause.

Brown eyes narrowing, Shizuo growls under his breath. "Shut the fuck up and I'll play your damn game. Or you can just find someone else to fuck you." Before Izaya can stop him he reaches forward, hand cupping the growing bulge in Izaya's dark jeans and squeezing almost painfully. "But I doubt anyone can satisfy you like I do, and you know it." When he releases Izaya the informant _almost_ whines, missing the tightening anger around his erection coming to be a stiff problem for him and this game. It shouldn't be like this—Shizuo can't smooth-talk to save his life or to get him this painfully hard. This is his game, and the exact reason why he has the toys in the plastic bag on the table.

And he doesn't plan to lose. "Good to hear, Shizu-chan." Izaya smirks, swallowing the excess saliva pooling in his mouth. This is bad, especially because his blood is starting to itch under his skin and the rush of how angry Shizuo is happens to be going straight to his erection. "Rules for the game are no touching. You have to kiss me, and you can't stop until one of us touches the other. As for the winner..." Izaya glances at the bag, making sure that the beast follows his gaze. "The winner makes the loser try out the toys I bought. Though I suppose it may not be so fair since I know what's in it, but think of it as something for a head start. Since I'm not a monster, you'll have to give me an advantage."

Shizuo growls something under his breath, eyes meeting Izaya's in a direct hit shuddering in his stomach, coiling tightly into arousal. Frustrated with the lack of the game starting, Izaya tries to will the erection away so he can concentrate on winning. Of course the toys he's bought, hence the newer nickname, are something he'd like to see on the stupid monster. Flustered, possibly, but angry and submissive to him for once even if they've been together for a year now. What a pretty picture, especially on his knees and sucking him off with an interesting set of ears and a tail to match.

The picture stirs even lower, Izaya sucking in a breath to keep from groaning. Hopefully the beast doesn't notice, though he doubts Shizuo would in the more optimistic part of attempting to keep what little sanity he has. "Ready, Shizu-chan?"

There isn't a time to even get an answer, much less prepare for the onslaught of lips on his, no other parts brushing against him when he tastes Shizuo. It's a more bitter kiss because of how sweet Shizuo's tongue is, brushing against his lips as the kiss continues to deepen. Rough lips swipe against Izaya's, pushing and sucking as he controls the kiss. Shizuo keeps pressing forward, forcing Izaya to steady himself and almost reaching out—wanting to grab onto the stupid beast, his erection starting to whine and ache when it nudges his fly. His head feels light at the point Shizuo manages to sneak his tongue into his mouth, licking and sucking on Izaya's.

Carefully maneuvering his teeth to bite on the monster he presses a little harder to make Shizuo lose, not wanting to give into the rising tremble of needing to touch the protozoan. He kisses back just as harshly, despising the fact he can taste his own blood as soon as his lower lip splits from the force of Shizuo's teeth grating against the skin. Izaya lets a warning growl rumble in his throat, against Shizuo's invasive tongue and tries to swallow around saliva starting to spill over his lips. When it's hopeless to get the beast to stop pushing him back or practically _eating_ him he gives in, kissing and sucking to the best that he can (hating it all, because Shizuo reduces him to this mess) while his fingers stubbornly itch for more contact. Really, not fair at all because he can feel the throbbing in his groin and how much each kiss forces him to give up every last breath, still wanting more and more because he's more than just hard, but starting to feel the burn. Rising up his spine it feels like every last muscle is melting, shuddering as it slips over his bones and pushes against his skin.

He can't think. He can't breathe, can't help but want more—kissing fiercely, tongue wrapping over Shizuo's and a moan slithers out of his throat with surprising ease. Even in his own ears he sounds far too desperate for a god, trying to remember what's in the conspicuous black bag as means of motivation. There's no way he can lose, no possible way he's going to let this _beast_ win this stupid game made only for his entertainment. Izaya knows that the desire to see Shizuo humiliated happens to turn him on even more, making this game suffocatingly hot.

Just like the game, he muses to himself when his throat rips with a whine, quiet and still too loud in his ears. At this point it's starting to become agonizing, Shizuo drinking in the noises he makes—which are embarrassing, disgusting, and too degrading for a _god—_ while his erection springs and throbs, jumping with each pulse of an elevating heart rate. He thinks he's losing his mind when he feels Shizuo moan softly against him, dragging in more oxygen through his nose. For all of his planning he can't think at all, not counting the seconds or hours passing by and still they're kissing because the stupid beast is persistent.

If he can just make the beast's resolve weaken, he can stop the game and control the raging blood itching underneath his skin and bubbling hot. "Nngh—ah," Izaya moans, half meaning to and other parts more or less embarrassed or frustrated. It's all planned, he tells himself, feeling Shizuo's lips tighten on his and another hot breath puffing into his mouth. But if anything the noise only encourages the stupid beast, kissing harder and harder while his hands still aren't on Izaya. Which is even more frustrating, considering the lack of relief and the fact that his boxers are already starting to stain and rub uncomfortably.

It's all against him. The odds, his penis, whatever else in this stupid game—extremely stupid, completely not worth any promises or the game—especially because it's Shizu-chan's stupid apartment and everything is stupid. Especially himself, or his own physical desire to just touch Shizuo and get it over with and maybe the losses won't be so bad, but he knows that they are. In the smallest part of a functioning conscience, that is.

Shizuo laves his tongue with his, stroking and licking no matter the fact he still tastes like cigarettes. Izaya hates the taste but Shizuo is wet warmth and persistent in forcing his arousal to grind into the confines of his own self-awareness. Like the fact that he feels the inkling of losing, just as Shizuo's lips brush against his and the kiss isn't so rough anymore. Feeling the gentle touch even though just as heavy makes Izaya want to moan, uncontrollable because it feels like too much. Every wet graze of lips on his with the slick noise, already uncaring of the saliva that's on his chin or the fact that Shizuo's keeps trickling into his mouth.

Disgusting things.

Despite his own resolve, Izaya's lower lip is sucked into Shizuo's mouth, teeth nibbling and sucking before their lips crash together again. And the worst part is that the heat is unbearable and some friction would be nearly too much right now.

And then—Shizuo growls, low in his throat and rumbling into Izaya's mouth when he struggles to breathe, cheeks darkening and a tongue back into his mouth. Everything he's playing for, just a silly little game for fun and yet Shizuo still tangles with his tongue after exploring every part of his mouth, to which he can't have any reason to give up nor the desire to admit defeat. It doesn't work like that because Izaya has planned this game carefully with how little self-restraint Shizuo has.

But that growl, loud enough for the both of them and deep, is just into the range that Shizuo's voice drops to when he's turned on—probably not as much as Izaya is, _never_ this turned on—and Izaya's hand snakes into Shizuo's stupid bleached hair with the stupid fool grinning when the informant presses him forward in a silent admission of defeat. Which he will never admit to, because the game is off.

Izaya groans as Shizuo's arms wrap around him, pulling him into the brute's lap and his erection eagerly brushing against Shizuo's. That enough blinds him with white vision, gasping just as Shizuo breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down Izaya's throat with a bite to each press on the pale skin. As good as it feels Izaya doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want to return to the reality that he's lost because as long as Shizuo can manage to put his hand in the right place then nothing else matters.

Except the whole game part, when Shizuo pulls away and keeps Izaya anchored in his lap. Just as Izaya's about to complain Shizuo grabs the black plastic bag on the table, flipping it so the contents clatter for Izaya to groan at when he remembers who lost the game. And when Izaya sees the confused look turn into a smirk he huffs, feeling the arm around his waist tighten dangerously.

"Looks like you lost, flea."

Oh, shut _up._ And stop grinning, he knows exactly what he's sentenced himself to while Shizuo forces him to glare at him. "Not my fault. You cheated, Shizu-chan." He watches, almost painfully as Shizuo sorts out the objects on the table and realizing what a mistake this is. "Don't even think about it—you cheated, so I'm not doing anything."

"Cat ears?" Along with a pair of dog ears and two tails matching each set of ears. Sadly not on Shizuo, as much as Izaya would like to see that. "Didn't realize you were into this kind of kinky stuff. Especially with animals." Izaya shoots him a death glare, worthy of murdering thousands when he struggles to pull himself off of Shizuo's lap. It's the worst feeling, Shizuo smirking wolfishly when he picks up the set of cat ears and the matching tail, Izaya knowing what exactly he's done and the fact that the beast won't let him go doesn't make it any better. Instead Izaya can feel the swell of Shizuo's erection onto his, growling low and grinding his teeth together in frustration. "And what was that nickname, Shizu-wan?" Picking up the dog ears and tail after setting down the cat set, Shizuo eyes them bemusedly.

"Shut up, Shizu-chan." Izaya squirms, feeling Shizuo's fingers dip into his waistband of his jeans and massage his ass. "Just shut up. You cheated, I'm not doing it." Gritting back a moan from the fingers slipping into his crack he struggles to get away, failing with each grim second passing.

"You're not calling me Shizu-wan, Iza- _nyan_ ," the blond smirks, knowing just how much he's irritating his boyfriend. "And I won when you decided you wanted more. So I get to play with the kitty." Ugh, make it stop—Shizuo clips the ears onto Izaya's head faster than the informant can get his switchblade, holding him still so he can't shake off the ears. "Looks like you made a good choice, for once. You look better as an angry kitty." Shizuo hums to himself, interested in the fact that the cat ears have black fur and the dog ears are blond. It begs the question but at Izaya's indignant look he doesn't push it too much, not when the cat tail is still on the table. The metal end at the base shaped like a cylinder with ridges at the end makes it obvious that it's not attachable.

"But kitty needs a tail, flea bag." Shizuo eyes Izaya, picking up the tail again that slides against the table with the sleek black fur, realistic enough even with its large size. Izaya shoots him a dirty look, maintaining his scowl as he pouts and squirms with Shizuo's fingers moving to his belt. "What? You lost your stupid game, so you get to be the annoying flea bag you are." Izaya doesn't stop him, contradicting to the complaints that aren't as important as relieving the pressure in his groin, sliding jeans and boxers down the flea's skinny legs. As soon as they come down the prominent erection pops free, dripping with precome trailing in a sticky rope to his soiled boxers. Moaning while glowering like a spoiled child being scolded, Izaya doesn't hasten the slip and fall of his clothes onto the floor. Fingers on his dick feel like the heaven he doesn't believe in, slicking in teasing movements around the engorged flesh.

"I...ah, didn't know Shizu-chan was so kinky," he pants softly, Shizuo's fingers dancing just around his erection instead of pumping him and he whines, digging his hips into the blond's. "But you're still a perverted monster." The informant moans with Shizuo's fingers tightening around his dick, slick and wet as they circle around the base. With the tail set on the table Shizuo finds it best to start with a few slow pumps, torturous when Izaya groans suddenly and curls forward, shoulders trembling with desire. By the hitching in his breath Shizuo knows that the flea is so close, hips shallowly thrusting into his fingers until he stops Izaya, slowly starting to pump him while sticking his fingers in the flea's mouth.

"Mmf," Izaya growls, sucking on Shizuo's fingers as soon as those fingers on him tighten and slide up his erection, circling the head that's a rosy pink with the foreskin peeled back, making sure to finger the ridges underneath Izaya's cock to make him buck with frustration. The flea sucks his fingers like a damn dick, laving his tongue over each and coating them in saliva. "Nn—gh," Shizuo decides it's enough when Izaya's moans shoot straight to his dick, thudding like the blood pounding in his ears. Pulling his fingers from the flea's mouth he slows the stroking to reach behind Izaya, in between his thighs where the flea shifts to allow him access.

"If you won't wear the tail," Shizuo circles Izaya's hole, stopping from stroking while Izaya glares and rubs against his wet fingers, needy enough by the burn on his cheeks from being too impatient. "Then kitty will just have to come first, right?" Smirking, Shizuo plunges in a finger and starts stroking again, Izaya moaning loudly—deliciously noisy—and his entire body shudders like a current of electricity. Izaya's teeth grind together with another string of whines and insults coming from the depths of his throat, swallowing heavily when Shizuo's finger starts to thrust in and out of his hole.

"I h-hate you," Izaya pants as a second finger slips in easily enough, clenching around him with the first feelings of pain from being stretched suddenly. The blond laughs, pressing a drying kiss to Izaya's jaw and trailing down the smooth skin while he continues pumping his boyfriend on his lap, practically riding him except his dick is leaking in his pants. But it's worth it, he knows this, because he has some plans for the stupid flea. And when the tightness around his fingers fade a third one joins, stroking faster in slow increments while the flea moans, tickling his lips when it vibrates through the skin.

He's incredibly tight, making Shizuo's erection ache more for thrusting into Izaya while his hips rise and fall over his fingers, cat ears on his head bouncing with the movements and with each shiver. And for as much as he moans it makes the tension worse for Shizuo, knowing just exactly how he makes the blond impatient even with his own plans while he fucks him with his fingers.

A clear vial of liquid on the table, nearly rolling off the edge reminds him of the cat tail, just as Izaya's groans get louder and his head falls back, aching and desperate at this point. With a slick pop his fingers slide out from Izaya, uncapping the bottle and grabbing the cat tail with his other hand coming from Izaya's dick. When Izaya realizes what he's doing, furious with disgust and too horny to bark coherent insults while wriggling away, he grinds his hips into Shizuo's with the intent of pressing against his dampened pants, hissing—like a cat. It's just perfect, Shizuo decides, when he pours some of the lube over the metal plug and smearing it with his fingers.

"Don't you fucking dare," Izaya swears angrily, surprising Shizuo because he usually doesn't pull a swear from the scowling informant unless if he's _really_ hot and bothered. Like he is now, flushed a dark crimson and pouting like a child. It doesn't stop the beast from slipping the cold metal against Izaya's hole, gasping from the sudden cold when it comes to press up against him. "Shizu-chan, don't—" The growl doesn't last long, Shizuo's other hand stroking him hard and he feels his orgasm building in a tightly-knit sensation of needles prickling against his skin, pressing hard on his erection. He chokes on his own words, feeling the cold and unable to contain the shudder of his muscles squeezing tightly against his bones, starting to freeze together from being melted for so long.

"Shizu-cha—ah," Izaya moans loudly, mouth falling open when Shizuo strokes faster, feeling like he's about to burst from the boil in his blood aching in his dick. His string of moans grows louder when the tip of the metal starts to push against him, stretching him over the first of the plug burning where his ass feels too stretched and still tightened from the cold sensation. Shizuo's fingers rub at his hole, dipping inside with parts of the metal sliding in with each thrust and pumping him while his erection weeps precome freely, breaths hitching by the second.

"Come on, kitty," Shizuo sneers and feels Izaya's lips against his in a messy kiss, brushing by while he whimpers from being too built up without release. "Purr for me." Izaya hisses at this, not caring if he sounds like the stupid cat the beast imagines in his sexual fantasies of what he doesn't want to know, feeling the plug fill him while protesting (silently as it happens to be, because he can't stop the ridiculous moans spilling over) that Shizu-chan is an absolute idiot and the most protozoic simpleton there possibly could be while fucking him with a butt plug, in a horrible twist of losing his game. If logic has to fail him he doesn't understand why _now_ of all times, except for the fact that the friction is delicious and he feels full of the metal, missing the pulsing throb of something else buried in his ass.

Izaya's head tilts back, Shizuo attacking his throat while he strokes hard, thumbing the slit of his cock and he can't hold it—coming with a short cry and feeling the plug slide into him, fitting easily as Shizuo's freed hand wraps around him and pulls him close. It's too close, too tight to breathe in how intimate it is when he comes on himself and Shizuo, pulled in an even tighter embrace and disgusted by how much he hates and desires and wants and can't trust the feeling of being too close.

When he can breathe Shizuo lets him slide back, adjusting to the disoriented feeling of a strong orgasm and his limbs already starting to fill with lead while the plug's tail brushes against his bare legs. On his head are still the stupid cat ears Shizuo's clipped on him, only completing the look of humiliation for an angry informant. Shizuo glances at him with a lopsided smile, discarding his vest and shirt neatly on the chair while Izaya starts to realize that the idiot's stained his brother's gifted clothes with his own come. It's a thought to make him laugh and silently question—but it doesn't last, not as long as Shizuo shoots him that obnoxious predatory look as he rises from the chair to unbuckle his pants and let them hang on his legs.

"Time to purr, Iza-nyan." Shizuo gets up and his erection soaks through his pants and boxers, easily bulging through and big enough for Izaya to see clearly. "You've got to meow and crawl like a kitten wanting milk, or you don't get any." Upon seeing Izaya's bared teeth he deposits the flea onto the other chair, bared chest moving with the breath he pulls in and running a hand through his hair. Of course he knows Izaya's watching, recovering from the orgasm that's sticky and bitter if he dares to taste and still staining Izaya's shirt and walking back toward the couch. Before he leaves, he grabs something from the table that Izaya doesn't see when the blond hides it behind his back. "Come on, kitty kitty," he calls, beckoning the unamused informant with a crooked finger.

"I hate you, beast." Izaya moves to pull out the plug by reaching back, startled by the stomp on the ground by Shizuo's shoe and glaring at the ex-bartender.

"You lost. Keep it in, and lose the shirt, Izanyan." Hand still behind his back he sits at the couch, waiting patiently for Izaya to apparently _crawl_ over to him on his hands and knees and meow like a fucking cat. Knees parted when he sits and resting comfortably against the couch he doesn't even return the death glare Izaya narrows his eyes at him with. The blond beast just reclines as if expecting the informant to crawl over to him like a cat in heat and beg for it—he won't, he can't, and he absolutely refuses to do so but the stomp on the ground from earlier means the idiot is actually serious about the kinky things along with humiliation.

Fine. Have it his way, because even with the earlier orgasm ripping through him he still feels his cock dripping with more precome mixing with come as his erection grows again in between his legs. As uncomfortable as the tail is when he dips his back he can feel it slide in him, fitting even deeper and choking a groan when the metal slides against him. It feels hot already inside of him, slick with lube and the ridges rubbing against the nerves in the muscle around his hole, making him tense involuntarily and collect swears in his saliva. Testing the first move on his hands he squirms over feeling the tail move with him, arching up when his ass clenches and he thinks he sees Shizuo glance at the tail from the corner of his eye.

Tentatively he moves forward, crawling on his hands and knees and eventually forcing himself to be a little more elegant instead of showing the humiliation, moving with exaggerated stretches in his back legs despite the feel of the plug moving with every muscle that he uses. With some practice he manages to move somewhat gracefully, remembering to pull off his soiled shirt when Shizuo's eyes come back to him and swallow him in the heat of the gaze. Like strings pulling him Izaya lifts his head, eye twitching while he forces back any sort of biting remark and catches Shizuo's eyes with an innocent look, devious beneath the surface.

"Here kitty kitty," Shizuo grumbles in a low voice, lust starting to pool when he breathes tightly, Izaya noticing the effect as he sways his hips and dips his back as he slowly crawls over. As bare as he is his body is on fire, melting and under the heated stare of Shizuo he feels his erection make itself known as it throbs painfully. On his knees Izaya rolls his shoulders, moving his body in a sinuous wave while making the tail swish and rise, feeling the inside workings move the tail up and into a question mark curl as Shizuo watches his little show. He knows the beast swallows heavily at the sight, a purr already starting to settle in his throat and forcing himself to make it loud enough for the monster to hear. Show what he's missing out by making Izaya do all the work.

Izaya bats his eyelashes at Shizuo, cocking his head to the side. "Nya~?" he meows in only the best way he can, sounding like a devious little kitty while Shizuo's shoulders stiffen and he watches too intently as Izaya crawls over. Another meow and he can see the shudder ripple through Shizuo's body, hearing the bodyguard sigh and laughing at the messy sight that happens to be his tentatively-called boyfriend. Still uncomfortable with it—but he'd rather not think of it as long as he can pull the strings in this situation of turning the tables.

Just feet away from Shizuo Izaya stops, sitting on his back legs and forcing himself to relax so the tail drops, hands bent at his chest and drooping like paws. "Nyan~" he coos, purring low in his throat and Shizuo can hear him easily from here, eyes darkening with the explosion of his pupils swallowing the chocolate brown while he blinks again, lips setting in a perfect pout. Only enough to stick out his swollen bottom lip and cherry red like the skin of his nipples, offering himself like a kitten for Shizuo's offer of milk. Curiously he waits, wondering if Shizu-chan will call him again and have him crawl into the inviting lap with Shizuo's erection soaking his clothes quickly and straining against the fabric desperately.

So such a thing turns him on this hard, ne?

Noticing Izaya's wait, Shizuo clears his throat blocked by saliva and his muscles tensing, wanting to fuck the informant already and have him mewl and squirm in his grasp. Instead, he looks Izaya dead in those devious crimson eyes like pools of his own blood he's spilling, wondering just how the informant has played him into his paws. "Come here, Izanyan," he calls, smirking, "did you want a treat?"

Izaya meows again in the adorable (like hell Shizuo will admit it when the kitten's got claws and plenty of sharp teeth, useful for other things) manner only someone as cocky and arrogant as he is can pull off. Back on his hands and knees Shizuo moves to pull his pants and boxers down, feeling his erection come free from his soaked clothing and shake them off his legs. Izaya's eyes move to his hard-on, leaking and hard enough to split in half if he doesn't get that mouth on him soon enough. The fabric behind his back shifts and makes a tinkling noise, but Izaya doesn't seem to hear it as his gaze climbs back up to Shizuo and cocks his head to the side in a silent question.

"Here, kitty kitty," he holds a hand for Izaya to brush his cheek against, purr reverberating into his fingers from the informant's throat. He feels Izaya's tongue lick his hand in wet strokes, the same that pumped him earlier and still has bits of his orgasm splattered over him and Izaya cleans him with the little licks of his tongue, only increasing the chill underneath his skin. When his fingers are completely clean Izaya moves to pull himself halfway up Shizuo's lap, fingers crawling over the blond's thighs that damn near tremble from the feathery touches as the tail rises from behind. With his ass up in the air Shizuo can admire the pale flesh, round and perfect to cup and grope as he pleases. But for now Izaya's tongue licks his parted thighs, Shizuo feeling the informant's leering sneer as he continues to nip at Shizuo's skin and carefully avoid the hard dick brushing against his cheek.

"Nyan," Izaya meows, lifting his head to brush his cheek against Shizuo's pounding erection and the blond nearly shoots then, fingers digging into his sofa to keep from coming early and coating his boyfriend's face in thick come. Just as Izaya's head lifts up and precome smears his cheek Shizuo's hand comes under the flea's chin, locking heavy gazes and feeling the aching arousal of Izaya's against his leg. Before he can do anything more Izaya's head moves back down and Shizuo's hand rests in his hair, Izaya's tongue darting out to lick the overflowing tip of Shizuo's erection and tongue the slit with teasing strokes. Every tremble that builds in Shizuo's bones only spurs on the bastard, parting his lips to swallow Shizuo's erection carefully, slowly, and bury him inside the heat of his mouth.

Izaya sucks and swallows precome easily, bobbing his head with increasing speed as Shizuo moans loudly. It's obviously working, the kitty routine as Shizuo's hand buries itself in his hair and strokes his ear, running through his hair with a tightening grasp as Izaya moves with alternating sucking and licking. His jaw already starts to ache from the stretch because Shizuo is _big_ in every sense of the word and it takes time to adjust before he can suck harder, already feeling the urge to gag when he swallows Shizuo to the back of his throat and tightens his lips around the hot flesh. He feels the cry that Shizuo moans over, fingers tightening in his hair to an aching pain that has him pulling back while Shizuo keeps his grip on him. As long as he bobs his head and sucks, rubbing his tongue all over Shizuo's erection the blond can't stop the moans that bubble up easily enough, eyes still on him and burning into his skin.

"E-Enough," Shizuo groans and gently pulls Izaya off of his dick, stopping when he looks down—it's a horrible mistake, he comes to realize in a brutal turn of the situation—and sees Izaya glancing up at him, dick in his mouth and still managing the perfect innocent look. Feeling his balls tighten he uses his other hand to force them down and keep himself from coming just yet, gritting his teeth. "Come up here, Izanyan, and let me pet you while you get some milk." Izaya's eyes narrow but he's hot and hard, climbing up with another one of those teasing meows and as soon as his knees are on the couch Shizuo holds him at the waist, switching their position so he can pull Izaya up and over him.

Knees apart and cock brushing against his face Shizuo growls in forcing himself to keep from coming hard as Izaya's back arches, watching the tail rise as he clenches the plug. At his own beckon Izaya's head moves back down over Shizuo's dick, lips quickly circling the head and sucking him like the thirsty cat—fuck, this is making him question if he has any freaky kinks by now—he is as he greedily swallows the precome filling his mouth. With as much pressure building in his belly Shizuo doubts he'll be able to last much longer, already licking at Izaya's erection to get a little revenge and listen to the hiss when he removes his tongue.

Precome spills and drips onto his mouth, bitter and salty but Shizuo still strokes him from the base to the tip, Izaya sucking him _dry_ with each hungry swallow and swipe with his tongue all over him at once. His fingers massage Shizuo's thighs with a breathy little noise coming from him, almost like a whine and it damn near makes Shizuo see stars with how close he is. In kind he sucks harder at Izaya, stroking more and reaching up to the cat tail sticking out of the flea's ass like it's begging him to have a taste. He wants it—not yet, not now with Izaya just starting to squirm and himself feeling like he's going to burst from the tension building fast in his groin. It's only a matter of time while his fingers wrap around the base of the tail, feeling Izaya's ass clench.

Pulling on the tail he feels and hears the soft squelch of the metal starting to come free from Izaya's hole, watching as Izaya's back bends nearly in half as he mewls over his dick. His own orgasm building up fresh and hot from Izaya's tongue work, teeth nipping carefully at his dick, he keeps pulling the plug out so the tail slackens when it's halfway out, Izaya not expecting the sudden thrust back in and keening with a howling moan around him. The sound nearly makes him come and it's too soon, waiting for the building pressure to become too much because Izaya's masochistic tendencies are starting to affect him with how much he wants to torture himself.

It's worth the edge, thrusting Izaya's tail in and out of his hole with the lube making it slick and easy to slide back in, sucking on him and faltering as Izaya sucks him hard, mewling and whimpering with the increasing thrusts as Shizuo fucks him with his own tail. It's cute and undeniably sexy as his boyfriend bends and writhes for more, ass moving back against the thrusts with each push and trembling from the stimulation building up.

Izaya's tongue moves over his slit, lips circling the head again and sucking hard, whimpering with a mewl as he pulls Shizuo's orgasm from him. The blond moans as he shoots into Izaya's mouth, sucking him dry and swallowing the sweet release. He shoots hard, eyes closing in bliss as Izaya swallows and sucks as he comes down from the powerful sensation that digs into his thighs. His own mouth slides off Izaya's swollen dick along with his hand, shoving the tail back in as the informant quivers from the quick thrust.

"Such a hungry kitty, ah?" Shizuo grabs the fabric near Izaya's thigh and they both hear the jingle, Izaya's eyes narrowing at the sound and trying to deduce what it could be even though Shizuo won't give him the chance as he repositions himself over the informant so that they're face to face. "You drank so much milk, makes me think you don't get enough."

Izaya's teeth bare in a low hiss, wanting to spout some bullshit insults but the _kitty_ isn't allowed to talk unless if he's begging. "If you want more, you're going to have to beg. Otherwise you're not getting anything." Shizuo swallows Izaya's precome he licks off his bottom lip, nipping at the informant's throat and sucking at the skin to leave another mark of his. It feels animalistic and filled with passion—he's not always one for rough fucking and he prefers to enjoy his time with Izaya's every reaction from dilated pupils to mewling and shivering when it's _him_ who makes Izaya act like this.

"So beg, Izanyan. Let me hear it." Shizuo lifts his head, watching Izaya from hooded eyes as he recovers from orgasm. The indignant flea shoots him a dirty look once again, quickly stifled as Shizuo's mouth attaches to one of his nipples and breaks the silence of being the nice kitty.

"F-Fuck you, Shizu-cha—ahn." Izaya groans, feeling Shizuo suck and pull at his nipple. His other hand reaches low and pulls Izaya's ass up so that the coiled tail is exposed, the feeling of shallow thrusts continuing. Shizuo sucks him hard on his nipple—as if he honestly expects something to come out, the stupid protozoan—while the heavier thrusts pick up and Izaya's spine crawls while he finds himself unbelievably frustrated.

Shizuo pops off his nipple, switching to the other and Izaya's ass clenches around the plug even tighter, making him breathless with the building feeling of arousal pooling in his stomach once again. The stupid beast probably does this on purpose, forcing him to beg for more and suck him hard without giving him a chance to breathe. It's not fair—he won't consider the fact that Shizuo's doing this for him and he can't as long as the beast keeps being this stupidly unpredictable.

"M-More," Izaya mewls, hating to sound like a cat but knowing of how much it affects the beast. "Sh-Shizu-ch-chan, I need m-more," he whines with a distressed "nya!" while Shizuo continues the thrusts, licking his nipple and rolling it between his teeth. The heat is unbearable and disgusting with how needy he is, disturbed by his lowered status and sure to plan his revenge later while finding himself having to satisfy the monster's libido with the degrading humiliation he plans.

Shizuo ignores him, of course, and Izaya grits his teeth while letting out another displeased meow and tempted to hiss and bite at the monster. "Shi-Shizu-chan, I want y-you," he groans as his voice pitches higher and he raises his ass, clenching tightly when he feels the rush of his blood getting to a feverish boil. "Take it _out_ and fuck me, you i-idiot!" When it slams back into him he almost comes, Shizuo releasing his nipple just as it starts to sting from too much stimulation and he sits back, keeping Izaya's ass on his lap while he thrusts the tail in and out of him and strokes Izaya's swollen erection spitting precome as if he hasn't already come once.

The wolfish grin doesn't mean anything good. Not when Shizuo quickens the thrusts to a maddening pace, stroking Izaya roughly and thumbing the head every once in a while as he waits for Izaya's squirms to melt into climax. Watching him only makes Izaya groan deeply, huffing as he tries to inhale enough air to breathe while his body writhes under Shizuo's touches.

"Sh-Shizu—!" Izaya cries, body seizing as he comes hard into Shizuo's hand pumping him. The thrusting dies down as Izaya's eyes scrunch shut and he sees black for several seconds. But the time he loses is important in the matter that he's forgotten about the suspicious jingle until something clicks around his throat and jingles with a taunt, forcing him to snap his eyes open.

A fucking _collar._

The beast has some fried nerve if he thinks he can get away with this. And Izaya's lips curl into a snarl as he glares, disgusted and in disbelief of the bell and bow on the collar around his neck while the blond laughs to himself, pleased in this little show of humiliation. "That's how you know you're mine, kitty cat. Too bad I like you better like this." Shizuo taunts, suddenly pulling the plug from Izaya with a quick slide and pop as the informant shivers involuntarily from the movement. "But I like your ass, so I'll take it while I can." Izaya's haziness from coming doesn't last long as Shizuo smears his own erection with his hand that was once on Izaya's cock, lust keeping Izaya from kicking the blond in the face from how disgusting he is.

"Just fuck me already, nya?" Izaya manages in an overly cute voice that irritates his own ears, managing to only make it worse. "Nya~ Take me, Shizu-chan." With such a request Shizuo can hardly refuse, still holding onto the cat tail while he spreads Izaya's legs and pumps Izaya's softened dick, coaxing it back into hardness. But the cat tail moves against his ass again and he nearly kicks himself away in frustration, already starting to forget the sting of losing the game from earlier with as much pleasure that fills his veins.

"Bossy cat. You're naughty, Izanyan," the blond strokes him, penetrating Izaya again with the tail and smirking at the informant's groan of frustration. "Making me do all the work, sucking me dry like the greedy kitten you are." Even the dirty talk is creepy to Shizuo but from the more favorable reaction of Izaya's squirming and his own arousal full and erect he keeps going, hearing the bell of Izaya's collar jingle as he fucks his own kitty cat. Interesting—or horrifying, what Izaya's done to him.

Just as the thrusts grow faster Izaya already starts grinding against him, trying to demand the real thing of Shizuo's cock inside him instead of the coiling tail that stiffens when it gauges Izaya tensing around it as it fills him deeply with each thrust. "I'll make you squirm and writhe until I give you the real thing, kitty." Shizuo promises with a threatening grin, lips parting in a salacious invitation for Izaya to let out a mewl. "But since you've been a good cat, I'll give you what you want."

 _Finally—_ Izaya hates the whine that slips from him when Shizuo pulls out the toy to the very tip, aligning himself to Izaya's twitching hole that demands something other than warmed metal thrusting in and out. Just as he decides to humor the beast with another cooing meow he feels Shizuo's head against him, already pushing in. Not that it's bad but the toy is still inside of him, making the stretch burn and uncomfortable despite his aching arousal and forcing himself to say something to make the idiot pull the toy out.

"Shizu—aah!" Izaya's head thumps back into the couch cushion at the feeling of Shizuo pushing inside, still inching in the toy and feeling too full with Shizuo already inside of him. The blond doesn't waste any time in starting his trusts, sliding against the metal of the plug and Izaya's ass stretching with the dual thrusting in different paces, moaning loudly. The sounds that slip from him are heavy and hard to force out when his mouth fills with saliva that spills over his chin, too much sensation to say much of anything. After all, the force against his prostate makes him groan and pant in quickly rising pleasure, pooling and tingling with the buzz of a drug high all over his body after two previous orgasms that have left him breathless.

"Get it o-out!" he demands, breathy and unable to help the numbing feeling when he thrusts back against Shizuo because the pain is turning him _on_ so fast that he sees white seeping into his vision, eyes on Shizuo while the beast has the audacity to grin at him. The thrusts grow deeper and faster, Izaya reduced from the soundless complaints and insults he'll have to hurl at the beast while forcing him into this kind of degradation to whimpers and harsh breaths stuttering over trying to compose himself.

When he feels the metal suddenly pulled from him he gasps in the sensation of sudden burning, hitching his breath and clenching tightly around Shizuo who thrusts into him harder. Shizuo swears under his breath as Izaya sucks him in, hand pumping Izaya fast and in quick strokes while he moans beneath him. It's all wrong, Shizuo inside of him and slick with Izaya's come, disturbing as it is and the beast is only turned on even more, swelling up inside of his boyfriend as quickly as Izaya can pull him down to force the blond into a searing kiss. It's all to display the need, wanting to come _now_ and he knows Shizuo's close too, panting through his breaths and the wet slick noises of their lips sliding together.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya groans, arousal moving fast through his veins and his bones turning to thick jelly. "I'm going to—haah!" The monster angles himself directly into Izaya's prostate, delving his tongue into Izaya's mouth and forcing them to change position when he throws their weight back. From the sudden change Shizuo sits on the couch while Izaya's weight slides him down all the way onto Shizuo's dick, forcing a hurried moan.

"C-coming, Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya warns, groaning at how deep Shizuo is when he rolls his hips tiredly and Shizuo groans just as easily when their lips slide back together. It's only seconds more until Shizuo drives into him deeply, Izaya breaking apart to drag in a strangled breath of Shizuo's name, hearing his own on Shizuo's lips that bite the skin beneath his jaw as he feels hot come fill him up. His own splatters between them, draining him dry and choking on air.

For several moments, neither of them move. Then Shizuo finally sighs as he presses a kiss to Izaya who doesn't complain, arms wrapping around his boyfriend with an embrace that is only meant to be gentle and his fingers starting slow patterns into his cooling skin.

"What's the matter with you, beast?" Izaya grumbles, half curious and mostly irritated as he breathes into Shizuo's neck, too tired to pull away from the intimacy of the embrace. "Too cocky to be a humble winner, ne? Even if you cheated."

Shizuo ignores the barbs, quiet for several more moments and for the fleeting bare moment of being vulnerably stupid Izaya questions what's the matter—until the blond buries his head in Izaya's neck, arms tightening around him.

"Move in with me." Even the collar jingles with Izaya's entire body freezing but Shizuo keeps still against him, calm and regaining his breath. "I want you to stay with me, Izaya."

"What prompted this? Me dressing up like a cat?" Izaya growls playfully but Shizuo pulls away and looks him in the eyes, a devilish smile almost taking over the genuine expression on his face. So if it's not the silly game that made Shizu-chan have stupid ideas, then what could—

"I love you."

It's suffocating, the sincerity and the fact that Izaya doesn't want to admit to anything. Always unpredictable, stupid Shizu-chan.

"Okay."

Shizuo kisses him because they both know what it means.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, this was too much fun. I suck at writing porn, so let me know if I've made any mistakes, ne?
> 
> Thank you for enjoying. ;) I love you, Mama Shizuwan~! 
> 
> Here's her version: [Hate to Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571679)
> 
> ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
